


Carl and Mickey talk about boys

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Carl has a crush. Mickey surprises Lip by offereing some good advice.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and Mickey had forgotten how loud the Gallagher household got at before school breakfasts. 

Carl was asking Mickey for a gun and Mickey hissed back Fiona would kick his ass if he dared. Liam was munching silently on some cereal. Debs was searching for her shiv somewhere and Lip was waiting impatiently for everyone to finish their food so he could take them all to school. 

Mickey and Ian were going to have the house to themselves today and he was thinking about all the places they were going to fuck when- 'Hey Mickey?' Mickey snapped out of his daydream and looked down to see a slightly grubby Carl clearly wanting to ask another fucking question. The kid was a curious machine. Carl fidgeted and Mickey said 'spit it out' 'you said if I had anymore questions you would cut my fucking tongue out,' Mickey laughed and said 'since where has a threat ever stopped a Gallagher huh?' Lip rolled his eyes overhearing the interaction, trying to force Liam to just hurry up already.

'You are gay right?' Mickey gulped and knew Lip was watching him. 'Yeah kid why do you ask?' He didn't exactly care about his answer but anything to move the conversation on. 

'How do you know if a girl likes you?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'I don't know man. Girls don't like me. Which is good. Gross as shit. Your creepy half sister, Sammi was it? She tried to get in my pants once it was fucking disgusting. Ian says girls always flirt with me which is a bit ridiculous but he's an overprotective dumbass and gets jealous. You would think I would notice if they did right?' He babbled on before realising he was saying too much and clamped his mouth closed. Shit. 

If was fine because Carl didn't seem to mind. He liked when Mickey felt comfortable enough to talk for more than 5 seconds. 'How do you know if a guy likes you?' Mickey thinks for a second. 'Is he gay?' Carl says 'yeah but he doesn't want to say it'. Mickey thought, my fucking forte. 'Erm, does he wanna hang out with you all the time and shit?' Carl looked surprised Mickey was was actually helping him. 'No he is kind of an asshole,' Lip snorted, now defiantly not in rush and wanting to here the entirety of Mickey's advice. 'Well that probably means he likes you too.' 'Were you an asshole you Ian?' Mickey sighed and looked visibly sad. 'For a long time yeah,' Mickey didn't give a shit talking about this anymore. Why not tell the kid everything he wants to know? Fucking Gallaghers. Wore down on him. 'But was Ian nice to you?' Mickey smiles and it is the first time Carl has ever see him look so happy. 'Ian's always been nice to me,' he realised he was not even talking about Carl's problem anymore to tuned their talk back to his weird ass teenage crisis.

'So you like this kid right?' Lip looked happy Mickey remembered and Carl said 'I think so,' Mickey asked 'how old are you?' 14' Mickey muses. 'I would say blow him but Ian would say you're too fucking young. You are a Gallagher though. Ian was already fucking at your age. You should probably just kiss him or jerk him off or some shit,' Carl grinned 'I'm not too young,' Lip rolled his eyes 'yes you fucking are, you are not blowing anyone yet.' Mickey sniggered at Carl's disappointed face. He has one more question 'what if he says he doesn't want to kiss me?' Mickey knew he was scared and felt like he was talking to a younger Ian.

He told Carl assuredly, 'he's probably scared then. I bet he does okay? Might not be ready to admit he likes you. He's South side remember? Not everybody is like the fucking Gallaghers. Just try. If he punches you in the face let me know and I will smash up his kneecaps alright? Now fucking hurry up and get out, the second Ian wakes up we are fucking in here.' He smirks at the end and shoos Carl and Liam out to meet Debbie already waiting at the sidewalk. 

He exhales a big breath he didn't realise he was holding and saw Lip still stood there. 'That was.... nice' Lip said uncomfortably. 'Reminds me of Ian, thats all,' Mickey mumbled equally uncomfortably. They exchange awkward goodbyes and Mickey sits back down and finishes his breakfast waiting for Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian and Mickey had just got done with another round of sex and collapsed against the kitchen counter. Luckily they were both decently dressed so apart from the red splotchy faces and the smell of sex, it wasn't too obvious what they had spent the last 9 hours doing repeatedly. 

Lip pushed the door open and bought back a chattering Debbie, shy Liam and a bubbly Carl back from school.

Ian used the last of his strength to prop himself up instead of lying on Mickey's chest when his younger siblings walked in. 

Debbie said 'God what have you two been doing all day?' Ian casually replied 'talking,' before Carl said excitedly 'hey Mickey thanks for the advice this morning. I kissed him and he kissed me back! Said he was scared thats all you were right!' Carl looked at Ian and proudly shared 'your boyfriend helped me get a boyfriend!' Ian had a shit eating grin when Carl literally skipped out of the kitchen and laughed. 

Debbie was upstairs doing whatever girls do and Lip was coming back downstairs from putting Liam in his room when he stopped to listen to Ian and Mickey.

'You got Carl a boyfriend?' Ian teased Mickey. Mickey laughed, a real laugh, a laugh he didn't let Lip or anyone else ever hear. 'Yeah Firecrotch, guess I'm just at expert at helping out with asshole closeted gay teenagers thats all,' Ian giggled and Lip forgot his little brother could do that. 'You were such an asshole to me Mick,' Mickey turned softly and said 'hey, I know I'm sorry. You fucking scared me. Made me love you and shit. Weren't supposed to do that.' They embraced and kissed gently before Mickey broke off and said 'fuck off how many times have we fucked today? Keep it in your pants what are you 15?' Lip scrunched up his face and realised he did't want to listen to this anymore so he made his presence known and grabbed 3 beers and joined the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl got his boyfriend yey! The chapter is going to be.... interesting to say the least I think.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few months and everyone was out except Mickey, Lip and Carl. 

All three were sat around the table when Carl asked 'can you teach me how to give a good blowjob?' He innocently asked Mickey who spluttered and coughed. 'Why would you not fucking ask Ian?' Carl rolled his eyes 'I don't want to think about my brother sucking your dick,' Mickey's face was red and Lip laughed. 'Why do you want to think about me sucking Ian's then?' Carl grimaced 'I don't but don't know many gay guys so you will have to do.' 

Mickey looked to Lip for permission. Lip put up his hands in surrender and leaned back, smug. 'Are you seriously telling me you want me to tell your kid brother how to give a good hummer? You or Fiona don't have a problem with this?' Mickey stalled and squirmed uncomfortably. 'Well, I condemn his use of the skill but why not teach him how to give it good if he's asking?' Lip shimmies his brows and Mickey feels gross. Asshole thinks he won't do. Watch this then bitch. 

Mickey asked 'how big is his dick?' Carl realised he would have to be blunt with this '6' Mickey considered this. 'That's good. Not too big for your first time. Do you have a gag reflex?' 

Lip snorted at the question, heavily amused about discussing blowjobs with Mickey fucking Milkovich.

'Nope' said Carl proudly. 'Bring me a fucking banana,' Lip shouted 'no way!' But Mickey said 'i'm deadly fucking serious. You ain't giving a half assed job on my watch thank you very much,'  
Carl scampered off and Mickey couldn't look Lip in the eye. Lip was growing more and more entertained. 

He came back with a banana and passed it to Mickey. 'How big is it?' He almost whispered. Mickey glanced and said ''9' Carl's mouth dropped open and said 'how the fuck did you know that?' Mickey looked at him and said 'do you really want me to fucking tell you this banana is the same size as Ian's dick? No? Thought so. Don't ask me stupid questions like that.' 

Mickey next said 'Lip, give me a condom.' He looked at Mickey and said 'why don't you give him one of yours?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'we can't afford to waste them dumbass. The amount me and Ian go through ain't cheap. You ain't getting any. Hurry up!' He impatiently watched Lip open his wallet and pull one out. Lip said smugly 'didn't think I'd ever be sharing a condom with Mickey Milkovich,' Mickey put up his middle finger and ignored him. 

He turned to Carl and said 'put it on it' Carl groaned 'Do I have to?' 'Yeah fuckface don't want your little dick covered with gonorrhoea do we now?' 

The next 5 minutes were spent with Mickey's constant input over Carl's annoyed sighs. 'Jesus pinch it!' 'No dumbass roll it down!' 'To the base obviously what the fuck?' 'Yes that is lube what the fuck is wrong with you?'

Carl was still griping the slippery banana in his hand and said 'you are not going to make me start bobbing on this are you?' Mickey laughs 'no fucking way, thats for your own time kid.' 

Carl breathlessly asks the next question. 'Spit or swallow?' Mickey looks at him like he is the dumbest kid he has ever seen. 'Well Ian always says that-' When he saw both of his brothers cringing he realised they probably don't want to here about it. Mickey rolled his eyes 'fine! You obviously swallow dickbreath, jizz had a lot of protein and vitamins, I've been told,' Mickey smirks as both boys feel gross about Ian's clear knowledge on the subject.

'Anything else?' Mickey asks a more confident looking Carl. 'Well erm, there kind of one more thing but I think I will ask Ian...' he trailed off. Mickey looked confused. This kid had literally told him everything but wanted to ask Ian this last question. 'What is it shitbrain?'

Carl said bluntly 'I wanna take his dick. Up my ass. So I should probably ask Ian about it.' Mickey and Lip cringed before Mickey said 'don't need to ask him,' Carl replied 'he won't mind I just need to ask him ab-' Mickey cut him off 'he won't fucking know is what I'm trying to say stupid.' Carl asks loudly 'you take it? But you are so-' Mickey snarled 'shut the fuck up! Liking what you like doesn't make you a bitch,' Lip wholeheartedly agreed with that. Him and Amanda had been into some kinky shit recently.

'And anyway, do you really like Ian could handle 9 inches up his ass every fucking day? Didn't think so. Just use enough lube. Conditioner if you are in the shower. Spit if you are desperate. God, we've not used spit in a long time, really need a lot of it. Me and Ian used to-' Carl and Lip groaned again and both said 'stop talking about my brother!' Mickey snorted. 

Ian came home whilst Mickey was still laughing and pushed his head back to give him an upside down kiss. 'Hey.' He saw Lip and Carl sat with his boyfriend with Carl holding a banana with a condom on it. Ian smirked and said 'Mick, please don't tell me you were telling Carl how to give a hummer where you?' Mickey snapped back 'shut the fuck up!' Ian rolled his eyes and looked at Carl 'has he said liking what you like doesn't make you a bitch yet?' Ian teased. Mickey punched his shoulder and said 'yeah and I shared about your fucking jizz nutrition facts, every time you want me to blow you instead of eating breakfast you dick,' Ian laughed and when he turned back he realised both Lip and Carl had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey grabbed 4 beers out of the fridge and sat down next to Carl and Ian. Lip was sat on the floor being fucking annoying and still not back at college.

When he passed the beer to Carl he said 'hey, you still with that boyfriend of yours?' Carl smiled shyly and nodded. Mickey rolled his eyes 'Jesus, are all you Gallaghers so fucking romantic or something? Thought it was just Romeo overs here,' Ian elbowed him and scowled but tried to hide his smile.

Ian realised he never asked and said 'what's his name?' Carl proudly said 'Leo Valdez.' Mickey commented 'shit I've not seen him in a while. Good kid.' Ian looks at him suspiciously 'how do you know him?' Mickey casually says 'been with him a few times in juvie. Family is almost as fucked up as mine. His dad gives even Terry a run for his money. Valdez's are batshit crazy, think he buys weed of Iggy.'

Carl nods his head to confirm all the information. Mickey said harshly 'don't let his dad catch you together okay? Thats the last thing you fucking need all right?' Ian's breath hitched and Carl said 'that what happened to you?' Ian nodded grimly. 

'I think I'm in love with him' Mickey spluttered and said 'You are 14!' Carl said 'Ian was 15,' and Mickey realised he had a point. 'But we weren't in love when we started fucking. He just had a huge dorky crush on me.' Mickey teased. Ian gasped and said 'no I didn't!' Lip laughed and piped up 'you talked about him all the time.' Mickey smirked 'yeah and Mandy told me all the shit you said about me.' Ian's face was bright red. 'Shut up!' He whined back at Mickey.

Carl asked nervously 'hey do you guys want to go on a double date with us?' Lip laughed uncontrollably and Ian smugly looked at Mickey. 'First of all, me and MY boyfriend have never even been on date and second of all I'm not sitting with you and YOUR boyfriend making friendly fucking small talk okay?'

Carl looked momentarily disappointed but shrugged it off. Mickey picked up on it and sighed 'listen, just bring him over tomorrow after school yeah? We need to catch up. Not seen him in a few years.'

Carl grinned and jumped up 'okay, I will go call Leo!' He ran up the stairs and Mickey shouted after him 'don't have phone sex and jerk off in the fucking bathroom please!' Ian rolled his eyes and whispered 'a bit hypocritical there, Mick' Lip still heard though and huffed as he got up. 'Jesus, I'm not listening to two lots of gay sex ed. I'm fucking out of here!'

Mickey rolled his eyes but was already on top of Ian, grinding him slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Carl and Mickey talking about blowjobs is really hilarious to me.


End file.
